marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Billy Joe (Earth-616)
"I don't care who ya are; hero or villain, alien doppelganger thing freak or whatever the hell you are, I will shoot ya..you got that chump?" Billy to Steve Rogers during the Skrull invasion after he killed the fake Billy Joe '' '''Billy Joe', also known as Hellrider, is an undead anti-hero, and the founder of the South Avengers or Rangers. Billy is a psycho ex-soldier suffering from ASD, and PSTD, he wields dual Desert Eagles engraved with the words "Bad Ass". He seeks vengeance for the death of his family, and was given a second chance by Lady Death. Billy Joe found the people responsible, the Skrulls, as his wife was a human-Kree hybrid who was a spy working for them but she left after they threatened earth. Billy Joe and his allies helped the Avengers and other heroes fight the Skrull invaders, defeating them. He of course killed his Skrull copy, proving he was the real Billy Joe, and even took down the Skrull Hulk, and Captain America. Personality Billy Joe was a veteran marine who survived Iraq and the Gulf War. Billy suffers from PSTD, narcissism, and ASD. He is a psycho and does crazy stunts and death defying moves, such as driving out of the Avengers tower when being chased by the Team in Ultimate Spider man, and driving down the Tower on his motorcycle. Following his family's death and his resurrection, he went crazy killing everyone in sight. He ironically aided the Hulk and took down SHIELD and U.S army units sent to capture him. He later calmed down and was able to control himself thanks to aid from Doctor Strange. Appearance Before his resurrection and death, He was 1.83 meters tall had blonde hair, and green eyes. Following his death, he gain long jet black hair, and no eyes, though it is unknown how he can see. He is still 1.83 meters, he wears a long black trench coat biker gloves, he has a belt that has grenades and hold ammunition, and first aid, though he doesn't needs it. Biography Early life Billy was born and raised in Dallas, Texas, much of his early life is unknown. However it is noted he attended college, played football and joined the U.S marine corps and fought in both Gulf Wars and the later Iraq war. He later retired and settled down and married a human-Kree hybrid named Maria, it is unknown whether or not Billy knew that Maria was a hybrid, but they had two children. Sometime later, due to Billy's severe PSTD, Maria left Billy and took the children with her, that pushed Billy further into depression and abuse. Death & resurrection Sometime later, Billy received word that his family was killed by him, as he drove his motorcycle to escape the Police and find out who really killed his family, he was attacked and killed by a unknown person. Later, Lady Death visited him and told him she can give him a second chance, in exchange for his soul, she can grant him the powers to find the people who killed his family and ruined his life. He accepted and woke up as a undead bounty hunter, he killed a group of highwaymen robbing a Gas station and harassing the owner's thirteen year old daughter named Sarah. He later found his motorcycle and like the Ghost Rider's he modified it and set off to find the murderers responsible for his family's demise. Hunting and Flames Billy arrived at a sleepy town in east Texas, he walked into the local bar looking for small time work as a bounty hunter as part of the deal he made with Death he would operated similar to the Ghost Riders of the devil. As a Hellrider, he would collect her souls of the sinners and guilty. After engaging in a shoot out with several individuals inside the bar, including the sheriff, he was hired by a farmer to hunt down the Hulk. He tracked the Hulk down to a large battle between the Hulk, S.H.I.E.L.D., and the U.S. army. He got involved destroying several tanks and taking down Hawkeye and War Machine. He then followed the Hulk to a cave hidden in a valley, where he confronted Bruce Banner*, (*oblivious to fact that Bruce and Hulk were one in the same), on the whereabouts of the "Big green ugly ogre" Bruce sent him on a hilarious chore list in exchange for the information, this involved a shoot out between him and Hawkeye at a Walmart in the middle of nowhere, him standing in line at a fast food joint in the middle of death valley, and then stealing back Bruce's scientific notes from a rival scientist, she reveled that Bruce and Hulk were one of the same. Billy dragged the helpless scientist back to cave and went on a rant about how skinny and ugly can't be one in the same. Bruce explained himself (under threat of having his brains blown out), Bill empathized with him, and let Bruce go, he did turn the rival scientist over to Shield as she was wanted for aiding A.I.M. and Hydra on superweapon projects, he somehow escaped the Helicarrier after being arrested for destroying Shield property and killing a number of Shield agents. Hellrider vs. Ghost Rider Billy traveled the desert lands of Texas, until he ran into Johnny Blaze aka Ghost Rider, who was secretly tipped off by Satan about Billy. Blaze followed Billy around and waited until midnight to revel himself as the Ghost Rider, Billy who had been tipped off by Death about Blaze, engaged him and the two demon's fought and destroyed half the town, with Lady Death and Satan talking about the future and the war between them. By the time daylight appeared and the Avengers and SHIELD arrive Satan, Lady Death, Hellrider, and Ghost Rider were long gone, much of the town were trashed and destroyed minus one house. War in London Billy was sent to track down a new recruit for Lady Death, a punk named Joseph O'Neil III, Billy helped him take down the Union Jacks, a Ultra nationalist gang that had been terrorizing the Irish and Scottish immigrants in the area, they managed to kill the Jacks' leader (a demon named Eric Longleaf), and destroyed the club Lucky Black Jack, this started the war in London. As Satan actually owned the club and Eric was his nephew, he sent the Ghost Riders, Deadpool, and other assassins, and mercenaries against Joseph and Bill. They were aided by assassin and fellow Hellrider Maria Martinez. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-616 Category:Divorced Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Undead Category:Combat Masters Category:Mercenaries Category:Hunting/Tracking Category:South Avengers/Rangers (Earth-616) Category:Secret Identity Category:American Category:Widower Characters Category:Assassins Category:Height Category:Green Eyes Category:No Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Black Hair Category:Insane Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Gun Wielders Category:Murderers Category:Bomb Wielders Category:Original Characters Category:Created by BillyJoeSkull